


Anywhere I Would Have Followed You

by orphan_account



Series: The Queens Universe [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Cliche Maps, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Getting Together, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Literally dudes I'm so sorry, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions (Kind Of), Low-key A Songfic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Skype, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto was loud, and Akaashi was quiet. Bokuto was often gullible, and Akaashi often thought things through (Sometimes he thought things through way too much). Bokuto was a crazy hurricane, and Akaashi was the silent yet deadly storm that strikes when you least expect it to. Bokuto smiled as if it cost him nothing at all, and Akaashi smiled like it cost him more than he'd like to admit. Bokuto was emotional, and Akaashi. . .</p><p>And Akaashi would have followed him anywhere.</p><p>Or : The five times that Akaashi was happy to see Bokuto and the one time that he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere I Would Have Followed You

**1.**

It can sometimes be incredibly easy to give up, and Akaashi hated it.

If every little encounter you have with someone is a battle, if you have to sacrifice most everything you have along the way, it only all means nothing as soon as you give up. Admitting defeat is one thing, and often times it is admirable to know your faults and weaknesses and be aware of what continuing would cost you. But giving up? Giving up is failure in one of its most pure forms.

And Akaashi wanted to scream.

He remembered when he first really  _saw_ Bokuto, it was during his first year. The would-be captain had insisted that the younger male absolutely _had_ to practice this certain technique with him involving Bokuto's spiking. Even though Akaashi wasn't the official setter, Bokuto had told him it would be stupid to perfect it with anyone else but the younger brunette teen. The wild eyed senior made it obvious that he was certain Akaashi would be the official setter the next year, and that all other setters paled in comparison to Akaashi.

It was a hard technique to try even out, let alone master. The first few times that Akaashi doubtfully attempted it, the younger brunette teen failed so miserably at it that Bokuto grimaced a little bit. That made the younger male frustrated, as he really did not want anyone's pity, especially Bokuto's. When the older teen actually noticed and hesitantly suggested that maybe they should try again some time later, Akaashi clenched his fist and told him to stop being an idiot.

Like  _hell_ he was going to give up.

Bokuto smiled wide at that.

After almost an hour of more practice concerning the difficult technique, Akaashi felt incredibly frustrated. Every little bit of an accomplishment that they made felt tiny in comparison to the daunting task of ever getting the technique right even one time. Bokuto had gone through an emo phase two times already, and Akaashi was a bit done with having to convince Bokuto it would be great when he couldn't even convince himself.

Then it happened. A fluke, really. But it happened. They executed the technique perfectly, and when the ball bounced on the ground they both stared at each other for a moment before Bokuto absolutely exploded with praise and excitement and ' _we did it, Akaashi's._ The younger me smiled faintly, his skin having a sheen of sweat but he was still feeling incredible. "You do know that it was just a fluke, right Bokuto-san?" He voiced. The older male smiled his wild grin.

"That wasn't a fluke, Akaashi. That was a  _victory."_

And Akaashi was so incredibly grateful that he hadn't given up, because holy fuck he could actually  _see_ Bokuto, all the screens were thrown away. And Akaashi felt like he would, in that moment, follow Bokuto anywhere.

**2.**

The second time that the brunette teen saw Bokuto, it was as unpredictable as the first. That morning, the wild haired older teen had approached Akaashi, trying to get the younger boy to skip school with him. The younger brunette teen had given Bokuto a look like he was stupid, and Bokuto actually pouted in response. 

"But Akaashi! The sky is so blue today! And we could do anything!" The brunette teen rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Bokuto-san. Maybe another time."

While at his first class, Akaashi looked at the window to see Bokuto leaving the school grounds with an air of confidence. ' _He's so going to get caught'_ the younger brunette teen thought to himself in regard of his senior. While Bokuto left the grounds, Akaashi saw the older teen accidentally bump into a small girl who looked no older than seven years old. The little girl had been holding a flower, and she dropped it out of surprise.

Bokuto practically went wild. He picked up the flower and vigorously apologized to the little girl as if his life literally depended on it. Akaashi watched in wonder as the expression on the little girl's face went from a little bit scared to mostly comfortable, if not a little bit embarrassed at the display that Bokuto was putting on. After a moment, she said something to Bokuto, most likely her forgiving him, and she beamed at him.

He beamed back, and tried to return to her the flower that he had most likely forgotten he was still grasping. She pushed his hand away, though, probably telling him to keep it. Bokuto smiled his crazy grin, and tucked the flower behind his ear like a princess, which made the little girl laugh. He ruffled her hair a little bit, and Akaashi knew he was flat out staring but he couldn't stop. Yes, watching Bokuto like this was adorable, but that wasn't why.

It was because he was really  _seeing_ Bokuto again. He had been frustrated a little bit ever since the first time he really saw Bokuto that he hasn't so much as glimpsed him in the same way again. But here he was, looking at Bokuto interact with this little girl and making her giggle and Akaashi wished he had followed Bokuto that morning because he once again had the overwhelming feeling that he was willing to follow Bokuto anywhere.

"Are you paying attention, Akaashi-kun?" The teacher's flat voice cut through Akaashi's haze like a knife, and the brunette ripped his gaze away from the cute sight through the window. While he wanting to just keep staring out the window and seeing Bokuto in that strange way that made him feel like he could fly, Akaashi knew he needed to pay attention in class or he might fail his exams. That would be simply disastrous to the brunette.

"Yes."  _Just not to you._

**3.**

The third time that the younger brunette saw his senior was only a week away from the last day of his first year of school. Bokuto was desperately in need of help with a project that was worth a lot of his grade, and Akaashi had willingly said he would help the older teen before Bokuto even had the chance to freak out about it. Bokuto had told Akaashi that he actually did have all the information, he just had to put it on a poster in a way that was visually pleasing.

"I kinda suck at that," Bokuto told Akaashi on their walk to the older teen's house after school. "Making things look good, Y'know." ' _You wouldn't say that if you had seen your own back muscles before. Or arms for that matter, God damn it,'_ Akaashi wanted to argue, but he didn't. Instead, he just smiled a tiny little bit of a quirk drifting on his lips, and told Bokuto he would try his very best to help him out. The older boy beamed at Akaashi when he said that, which made the younger male feel butterflies (much to his embarrassment, even if he was the only one who knew what he was feeling it was no less embarrassing).

As they approached Bokuto's house, Akaashi kept feeling little waves of nerves wash over him. What if Bokuto noticed that he was acting strangely? What if Akaashi messed everything up? What if the younger did his very best to help Bokuto and the older still didn't get a good grade on his project? What if Bokuto blamed it on Akaashi? The younger boy was practically ready to run by the time that the pair of boys actually reached the door to Bokuto's house.

As soon as He entered though, his nerves flew away on the wings of the butterflies that had until recently been occupying his stomach. The atmosphere of Bokuto's house made the younger teen feel immediately safe, even though it was the first time that he had ever even been to the older teen's residence. As the older boy led Akaashi up to his room, the younger boy front help but feel strangely as if he was the one coming home.

Or maybe that was just Bokuto's smile and the way the older found it necessary to drag Akaashi up to his room by hiding the younger teen's hand tightly.

Once in Bokuto's bedroom, the first thing that Akaashi noticed was the map. It was huge, taking up a large space on one of Bokuto's bedroom walls, and it had several red pins in it on different spots and countries and cities. There was a small bookshelf underneath the map (with only three books on it and the rest of the space taken up with miscellaneous objects) and it had a tiny jar full of green pins and another tiny jar filled about 1/4 of the way with red pins. Akaashi approached it, and murmured, "What's this, Bokuto-san?"

"Oh, um . . ." The older teen scratched the back of his neck a little nervously, "It's a map."

Akaashi turned to Bokuto and rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "I can see that. But the pins . . . Are the red ones places you want to go and the green ones places you've been?" Bokuto nodded. The younger male smiled at the bit of uncharacteristic nervousness Bokuto seemed to be having. Maybe it was because the idea was a little bit cliche. Even so, when Akaashi looked at the map and then at Bokuto, he felt a crazy little smile overtake his face.

"There aren't any green ones on there."

Bokuto nodded and took a step closer to both Akaashi and the map, his previous uncomfortable-ness long forgotten and gone with the ever present slight wind. "That's because I haven't been anywhere. Yet." The younger male nodded, repeating the older teen's earlier actions. Meanwhile, Bokuto took another step towards the map and the younger brunette setter.

"There's a lot of red ones."

The older teen took yet another step towards Akaashi, and their chests were nearly touching. "I want to go a lot of places," Bokuto said. A little bit of fear crept into the older boy's gaze, and he continued, "I guess I'm just a little afraid I'll be alone the whole time I'm turning all those red ones to green ones." And Akaashi could see the fear, but he could see more than that. He could see light, he could see life, mad his could see Bokuto so clearly.

And damn, that boy shone bright enough to nearly blind Akaashi.

The brunette sighed a little bit, and moved his right hand to Bokuto's left shoulder. "Bokuto-san," he muttered, his words still clear to the other boy despite how feather quiet they were, "you should know by now that I would follow you anywhere." Bokuto was quiet for only a second before he smiled his crazy grin and kissed Akaashi like the younger brunette was the world, not the map pinned up to the wall next to him. And Akaashi felt his smile against Bokuto's lips as he kissed back just as fervently.

**4.**

The fourth time that Akaashi sawBokuto, he had just played his first match as the official setter, and it felt incredible. Their team had won the match, and despite the fact that it was naught but a simply practice match, Akaashi felt alive. He felt like he had some crazy sense of worth that it had taken Bokuto for him to finally see it. Or maybe that was just the adrenaline if the game coupled with the fact that they won. Either way, after the game Bokuto had practically dragged Akaashi to his house.

The younger boy had been pushed on Bokuto's bed carelessly yet at the same time still incredibly gently, and the older teen was crawling on top of him with an almost maniac grin plastered on his face.  The older teen peppered kisses along Akaashi's collarbone, his pulse, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his willingly waiting mouth. "You," Bokuto whispered between the kisses, " were - abso _fucking_ lutely - amazing -tonight." The older teen was smiling against Akaashi's lips to match the upward quirk in the younger brunette's own lips.

Akaashi moved his hands to Bokuto's hair, tugging lightly and making it fall from its usual gelled up appearance. He responded to the kiss like his lips desperately needed it, opening his mouth against the older teen's and happily letting Bokuto enter his mouth with an exploring tongue. The older boy let his hands roam freely around the boy beneath him's body, and Akaashi made little pleased sounds in response whilst still running his fingers through the other boy's hair.

Bokuto's hand moved to just above Akaashi's ass, and he cautiously let his hand move lower. While he and Akaashi had done a few things together, they hadn't gone past second base before, and second base had only happened one time before. The younger boy had taken over a week to convince to officially date Bokuto after their small make out session by the map, and Bokuto knew very well that Akaashi was a bit new at it all. No matter what, he didn't want to make the younger teen uncomfortable, he never wanted Akaashi to feel like he was being rushed into anything.

Contrary to Bokuto's doubts, however, Akaashi responded quite positively to the fleeting touch on his ass. He made a little moan, getting red faced as a result, and one of his hands moved to Bokuto's back and tried to pull him closer. Bokuto looked at Akaashi with a look like he was discovering some new that was simply incredible. Bokuto let his hands roam all over Akaashi's body, pulled off clothes and gauged the younger boy's reactions to every little bit of touching, every small movement.

The older boy kept going a little bit further, completely ready to stop if Akaashi was. Clothes left bodies, and Bokuto soon discovered that there wasn't a thing that Akaashi didn't want Bokuto to do to him in that moment. Hands became more adventurous, and as the night activities got wilder Akaashi's noises of pleasure and approval became more and more high pitched and desperate sounding. Soon enough, Bokuto had nail scratchers on his upper back and Akaashi had a sore ass, but they both felt amazing.

When Akaashi looked up at his boyfriend while cuddling with him for warmth and lingering touches and eye contact, he discovered a new way to really and truly  _see_ Bokuto. His boyfriend was a like a lighthouse, Akaashi was the lost ship. Amd Akaashi felt that in that moment he would follow Bokuto's light, he would follow  _Bokuto,_ anywhere.

"Was that your first time?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded. Bokuto smiled gently, "It might as well have been mine too, because compared to this everything else I've done has meant nothing." A moment of silence.

Then Akaashi smiled gently back. 

**5.**

The fifth important time that Akaashi saw Bokuto was during the training camp with Karasuno and their regular teams they had practice matches with. Watching Bokuto interact with little Hinata and seeing how he managed to still amaze him every day made the younger brunette boy smile gently. Of course Bokuto would be good with kids (not that Akaashi considered Hinata a kid, well not really, just the short redheaded boy kind of looked and acted like a kid a lot of the time). 

The second to last day of camp had left Akaashi exhausted, and He was about to go to bed after taking a shower, his hair still dripping wet, when a hand pulled him into the hallway. It was dark, and he could tell immediately by the excited looking eyes staring at him through the dark that the person who was holding his hand was Bokuto. 

"Bokuto-san?" He whispered. He could just barely make out a white gleam of teeth at Bokuto smiling in the pitch blackness of the hallway. He felt Bokuto's other hand snake around his waist and pull him a bit closer, their chests pressed flush against each other. 

"Hi."

Akaashi peered up at Bokuto through skeptical and slightly suspicious eyes. "What are you doing, Bokuto-san?" Then he added, "And make your whisper quieter." Strangely enough, the taller teen's smile just seemed to get wider in response to Akaashi's somewhat harsh choice of words.

"I haven't been able to be close mad private with you  _all day."_ Bokuto's smile turned into something that was more Rolf a smirk and he pulled Akaashi even closer to him. "So hi." Despite his wishes to not get caught all tangled up with Bokuto in a hallway of all places, Akaashi couldn't stop himself from moving his arms around to reconnect behind the taller teen's neck.

"Hi." Akaashi responded, ducking his head to hide the slight smile tinting his lips. The smile was hidden very badly, however, as a second later the taller boy connected their lips and could feel the smile moving against his own. Their lips were only connected for a few moments, before Akaashi leaned back. He stared at the disheveled from a shower hair, at the wild eyes and maniac smile. And he felt like he was seeing Bokuto, and he wanted to follow that crazy boy into any hallway, into any problem, really He would be perfectly content to follow Bokuto anywhere that wild haired older teen wanted to lead him.

Love was a hard word to say. It felt weird on his lips whenever he had tried to tell it to a mirror earlier, and it made him feel like he was choking their relationship with a label and a fickle emotion. Instead, Akaashi murmured, "I . . . I can see you, Koutarou. In a completely different way than people normally see others, you know?" Bokuto nodded in the dark, and Akaashi swallowed a lump in his throat. "Do . . . Do you see me too?" He asked.

The taller teen's eyes got a more gentle look, and his smile turned to something soft and loving. "Oh, _Keiji_ ," Bokuto whispered, kissing the brunette's lips between every few words. The shorter male felt his knees practically turn to mush at the sound of Bokuto's throaty and amazing voice saying his first name like it was a prayer.

"I've always seen you."

**+1**

It had been a long time since Akaashi had actually seen Bokuto in person, which was annoying to him. It was a week until Akaashi returned to school for the second half of his third year in high school after summer vacation. As Bokuto was at a university miles and miles away, the closest they got to seeing each other was usually via Skype. Though it was far less than preferable to both of them, it was the best they were getting.

One night, they were talking late and Bokuto kept yawning. Still, the wild haired man was pressing him for any details on the training camp that had occurred a month previous. Even though the older male had squeezed every little detail about the training camp out of Akaashi that seemed possible, he kept asking if the brunette could remember anything else. Akaashi had a theory that he simply really missed playing against those other schools.

Out of the blue, Bokuto said, "I think I'm going to visit Shoyou soon." Akaashi felt his eyebrows raise at the statement. His boyfriend hardly ever visited him, yet he was going to visit that little redhead instead? Bokuto seed to know what Akaashi was thinking, so he added, "It's on the way to visit you in four days." At that sentence, the younger brunette male smiled a soft, happy little masterpiece of a quirk of the lips. 

"Really?" The question was soft, and it was just a little bit hesitant as well. Bokuto heard it anyway. He had a knack at that point for knowing Akaashi, and he almost always made sure to hear any little masterful arrangement of words to come out of his beautiful boyfriend's mouth. The wild eyed older male smiled his maniac grin.

"Yup! I'm going to be seeing you finally? Have you missed me?" The last sentence was played out with a bit of a joking tint to it, but Akaashi frowned. 

"Yeah." Bokuto smiled a little bit softer. He didn't mean to make his boyfriend frown.

"I missed you too. We'll be seeing each other soon though, so don't worry and miss me too hard!" With that, Bokuto's phone rang. He looked at the screen and winced. "Fuck, sorry Keiji, I forgot that I have a study session I have to get to! See you soon! Talk to you later! I love you!" The screen went blank, and only then Akaashi waved his hand in a pathetic little way. 

"Bye. Love you." He whispered sadly, before sighing and straying to work on some of his summer schoolwork he had picked up for extra credit. He felt a tiny smile reclaim his lips and a more or less content mood win him over as he thought of Bokuto, and when he remembered that in only a few short days he would be able to see his boyfriend in person again. It had been so long, he really had been missing that crazy haired man quite a bit.

When he went to sleep that night, he knew he would see Bokuto again soon, and he smiled. The day after went by fast, as he had thoughts of his boyfriend and positive emotion driving him. He got all of the summer schoolwork he bad picked up done, and he cleaned his room as well as texted Bokuto about how he was looking forward to seeing him again. Even though Akaashi wasn't usually so expressive, the absence of Bokuto in his life every day had made his heart feel raw and vulnerable. 

When He woke up the next morning, he was still smiling. He smiled on the way to the grocery store where he stocked up on some of Bokuto's favorite foods. He smiled as he made sure that the house was clean. He even smiled when on the way to answer the phone despite the fact that it was most likely not Bokuto (the crazy haired male rarely ever called, he texted way more often than not). 

And as soon as he was listening to the phone call for only thirty seconds the smile had left him faster than hurricane wind.

He was driving. He couldn't remember getting in the car but he was driving.

He couldn't remember how long the drive was but then he was at a hospital.

The nurse let him see Bokuto even though it was technically only family that was allowed to see him.

Maybe she understood the desperation in his eyes.

The doctor told him that Bokuto was going to die.

It had been a gang called Queens that had murdered Bokuto, they had left the brand of their victims on his ankle.

He must have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

And Akaashi told Bokuto that he hated seeing him like that, because God damn it he was  _seeing him._

And he wanted to follow Bokuto anywhere.

But Bokuto was going

The one place

He could 

Never

F 

O

L

L

O

W

.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Say Something" by A Great Big World


End file.
